


Один вечер Спайдера

by winni_w



Category: Transmetropolitan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды Спайдер вышел за сигаретами <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один вечер Спайдера

Мусор, мусор, говно, мусор. Спайдер искал сигареты на своём столе. В комнате смотреть было бесполезно – слишком много хлама, хрен что найдешь. Не под лифчиком же они прятались!  
Хотя чем страннее мысль, тем ближе она к правде. На спинке стула висел чёрный бюстгальтер. Кстати, уже с месяц, наверное. В этой квартире принципиально не убирались. Спайдер, поддёрнув джинсы, оценивающе прищурился: чашки мелкие, вряд ли в них затолкаешь пачку сигарет. Вот если бы тут жила старая добрая Шеннон, то висели бы авоськи для дынь, а не мешочки для яблок. Нет, всё-таки надо проверить. Иерусалим поднял лифчик за бретельку, как мышь за хвост.  
Оп-па!  
Спайдер победно выхватил пачку из кармашка в одной из чашек. И торжественно закурил. Сморщился: сигареты лёгкие, бабские, вообще не вставили.  
– Ах ты сука! – завопила Елена, войдя в комнату. – Мой запас на чёрный день!  
Она запустила в него мокрую расчёску. Спайдер ловко уклонился, пыхнув дымом.  
– Как ты можешь курить это говно? Оно же никакущее.  
– Что хочу, то и курю! – Елена встряхнула влажными волосами.  
– Так, прекращай маячить банным полотенцем и быстро в магазин. За сигаретами. Мне.  
– Пошёл в задницу.  
– Я скурю все твои.  
– Похрен.  
Елена гордо затопала из комнаты. Спайдер проводил взглядом её тощие ноги. Что это с ней сегодня? Хотя какая разница. Он вспомнил, что давно не посещал трущобы.  
– Хрен с тобой, сам прогуляюсь, – пробурчал он под нос и уже у двери крикнул: – Ариведерчи, стерва!  
– В жопу! – по квартире пошло эхо.  
Спайдер накинул косуху на голое тело, подхватил сумку и двинул гулять.  
Он открыл дверь в засранный двор: мусорные баки, драные коты и безвкусные граффити. Под ногами хрустели и шелестели осколки и фантики. До богатых лофтов он ещё не дорос, по крайней мере в глазах редактора. Ну и хрен с ним. Хрен с городом. Хрен вообще с этим идиотским глобусом.  
Когда Иерусалим выпал из переулка на большую улицу, злость уже начинала переходить в активное состояние. Он и так всегда находился близко к точке закипания, и достаточно было порой мелочи, чтобы дерьмо лавой пошло наружу. А сейчас Спайдеру не хватало сигарет. Он хотел курить. Под ложечкой противно сосало – начиналась ломка.  
В середине дома располагалась полуподвальная лавка со всякой всячиной. Туда и торопился Иерусалим. Он не посмотрел на время, а зря: именно сейчас, в семь часов вечера, высыпала толпа народу. Час пик, миграция леммингов. Люди толкались локтями и наступали на ноги, растекаясь по своим скворечникам. Спайдеру оставалось всего ничего, десять метров до вожделённых сигарет. Он продавливал толпу, как ледокол торосы, одним своим оскалом.  
Осталось пять шагов, три, два… Он вывалился к ступенькам магазинчика и увидел её.  
Бывшую жену.  
Эту сволочь, эту гниду, которая сумела поднасрать ему даже после смерти. Он закинул её криозамороженную голову далеко в сточный канал – и вот эта женщина перед ним в полном составе, с руками, ногами и чёртовой башкой. Сучка ничего не говорила. Стояла, прислонясь к козырьку магазина, и курила. Ухмылялась. Совсем как в старые времена.  
Спайдер с ненавистью выплюнул:  
– Чего ещё?  
Тощий индус шарахнулся от него. Бывшая выпустила струю дыма в Спайдера и пошла в толпу, покачивая бедрами. Вот ведь срань.  
Мысли закружились в голове помоечными мухами, ещё сильней захотелось курить. Иерусалим ссыпался по лестнице в магазинчик. Пачку он распечатал прямо у кассы и мощно затянулся.  
– Мистер, здесь не курят!  
– Пошёл на хрен, – милостиво бросил Спайдер, но всё же поднялся на улицу. Страшный призрак ломки отступил.  
Лемминги бежали мимо него, размахивая сумками, гаджетами и причиндалами. Иерусалим задумался о только что увиденной вести из прошлого. То, что сучка умерла, он знал точно. То, что голова в криобанке была настоящая, он тоже был уверен – стенки у сосуда прозрачные, видно рожу. И рожа принадлежала бывшей. Так что же это такое? Голограмма? Туманник, увидевший её портрет и принявший её форму? Спайдер тщательно восстановил в памяти картинку – нет, не было никакого тумана, он бы просачивался. Голографическое устройство могло быть где угодно, смысла гадать нет.  
Вообще, вопрос не в этом. А в том, кому понадобилось, чтобы Спайдер узрел бывшую? И кто был в курсе, что он окажется именно в этом месте в этот час? Он выдохнул дым ноздрями, как дракон. Пожалуй, только Елена, но вряд ли у неё есть мозги и желание для такого розыгрыша. А власть имущих он ещё не достал настолько, чтобы те присматривали за ним. Он-то собирался прищучить президента, но пока не пришло время.  
У него слишком много врагов, и у большинства есть деньги и связи. Об этом тоже нет смысла гадать – пока. Спайдер решил, что ему просто послали сообщение. В духе: «Большой брат следит за тобой». Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Следи-следи, придурок, обследишься до заворота кишок.  
Его ждали трущобы. Несколько заброшенных кварталов, загаженных хуже, чем квартира Иерусалима. Там жили никто – существа без имён, денег и нормальной еды. Нищие семьи, изгои общества. Выработавшие ресурс роботы, неудачливые мутанты. Причём не богатенькие трансалиены, у которых столько желания выпендриться, что мозги засираются до обмена ДНК с инопланетянами. В трущобах не до выпендрёжа. Там лишь бы выжить. И властям на них абсолютно наплевать.  
– Земля обетованная, я иду к тебе! – Спайдер широко раскинул руки. Лемминги снова рассыпались в стороны.  
Пройдя полгорода, он вышел к разбитым высоткам. Наркодилеры звали их Башнями и сражались за право обладать ими. Продажи шли отлично: место приметное, полиция не заезжала, все джанки города отмечались здесь. Неделю назад, к слову, престижный символ перехватили Даркеры – банда мутантов-байкеров. Спайдер кое-кого знал, что было кстати.  
Он зашёл в один из дворов-колодцев. Тут же спрятался среди мусорных баков, врубив очки на запись. У одного из подъездов кого-то пинали. Тяжёлые берцы, безрукавки с нашивками черепов. Даркеры. И кто ж им так не пришёлся по нраву? Непонятно, кого они месили, а настроения драться не было, так что Спайдер не вмешивался.  
Через минуту байкеры ушли, напоследок помочившись на бедолагу. Выждав ещё немного, Иерусалим подошёл к жертве. Лицо, хоть и разбитое в кровь, всё же различалось – Спайдер поднял брови, узнав одного из помощников Президента.  
– Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
Избитый помощник не ответил, только корчился в пыли. Спайдер совершенно не собирался помогать этой гниде. Он только наклонился и рассмотрел его крупным планом, так, чтобы на очки записалось всё до деталей. Пригодится в дальнейшем.  
Разогнувшись, он случайно глянул в проулок. Мать её, опять бывшая.  
– Ты?!  
Спайдер быстро потопал к ней, но сучка, ухмыляясь, пошла прочь. Иерусалим шёл за ней в темпе и всё равно не успевал, она шла слишком быстро. Вообще-то, для живого человека такая скорость необычна. Может, и правда голограмма?  
А может, Спайдер закинулся чем-то, сам того не зная?  
Он резко остановился и закурил, вспоминая, что сегодня пил и ел. Если только Елена ничего не подмешала ему, то никакой наркоты в организме не должно быть.  
Бывшая жена стояла метрах в десяти от него. Спайдер устало снял очки и потёр переносицу. Но пока возвращал их на место, то успел заметить, что в десяти метрах от него была пустота. Спайдер уже специально сдвинул очки ниже – действительно, никакой бывшей.  
Иерусалим сам не подозревал, до чего сильно это действовало на него. Он словно гору с плеч сбросил. Докурив сигарету, он бросил бычок в фантом – тот даже не отреагировал.  
– Ну, дорогие камрады Красный и Зелёный, идём к вашему врачу.  
Мастер по ремонту очков находился в центре города. Семь часов вечера уже давно прошли, нормальные люди гнили перед телевизорами, но в китайском квартале работали круглосуточно. Толкались тоже круглосуточно. Спайдер, пригибаясь под красными бумажными фонарями, тут же купил кулёк маринованных глаз. Не смог удержаться.  
У двери мастера висели огромные очки из оргстекла. Внутри кишел водоворот из проводов, полуразобранных гаджетов, кибер-протезов и прочей хрени. За деревянным прилавком китаёза в традиционном балахоне копался в планшетнике. Он поднял голову и вопросительно уставился на визитёра.  
– Очки у меня что-то поломались, мастер.  
Китаёза забрал гаджет у него и подключил к ним тестер.  
– Они у вас наркоты наглотались.  
– Наркоты?!  
– Именно, – кивнул мастер. – Сами же знаете, что техника с псевдоинтеллектом часто этим балуется. В том числе и очки.  
– Прямо как люди, – буркнул Спайдер.  
– Техника тоже хочет убежать от реальности, – заметил китаёза. – Так, ваши очки нестандартного профиля, поэтому детокс встанет дороже обычного.  
– Это неважно. Долго?  
– Минут пятнадцать. Все ваши данные останутся на месте, не волнуйтесь. Детокс только снимает галлюцинации. Давайте я для начала пролистаю перед вами список файлов на очках.  
Спайдер, пожав плечами, расплатился и уселся на табуретке рядом с прилавком. Список на экране тестера шёл медленно.  
– Сегодняшний файл покажи.  
– Мне надо закрывать глаза? – спросил мастер. – Там есть что-то противозаконное?  
– Нет.  
Китаец нажал на клавиатуру. Как и следовало ожидать, никакого помощника Президента там не записалось. Только пустой асфальт. Спайдер пожал плечами. А жаль – был бы неплохой ход.  
Китаец ввёл код детокса.  
– И много техники убегает от реальности? – спросил Иерусалим, закурив.  
– Достаточно. Запасы детокса обновляю раз в две недели.  
– А кухонные говнопеределыватели тоже прочищаешь?  
– Редко, но бывает. У вас с ним проблема?  
Спайдер задумался. Его кухонный комбайн сделал очки, на которых одно стекло оказалось зелёным, а другое – красным, именно потому, что наелся самодельного ЛСД. Он же распечатал обсиратор вместо пистолета, и это мощное как бы оружие стало любимцем Иерусалима. Постоянно кайфующий говнопеределыватель регулярно выдавал корм, от которого его двухголовый кот час пускал пузыри, а потом просил ещё. Но вот сигареты у него заказывать было рискованно. За что Елена однажды и поплатилась. Спайдер хрюкнул, вспоминая её лицо в тот момент, когда она прикурила первую.  
Нет, никаких проблем. Иерусалим помотал головой.  
– Вот ваши очки. Приходите ещё.  
Спайдер шёл по вечерним улицам, уже почти пустым: рабочие лемминги сидели по домам, ночные жители ещё не вышли. Афиши с лицом Улыбчивого полоскались на ветру. В мыслях крутились наброски статьи о цифровых наркотиках. Во рту прохладно лопались глазные яблоки, истекая солоноватой жидкостью. Спайдер наслаждался.  
Никаких бывших. Никакой радости. Никакой реальности. Ничего по-настоящему ценного.  
I Hate It Here.


End file.
